


My Mother's Store

by Storyfinatic719



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Diane is dead, Gen, Henry is not a good person, Larry is an art student, March collab, Marijuana, Some Cursing, flower shop au, its mentioned in plant form, no smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyfinatic719/pseuds/Storyfinatic719
Summary: Sal finally inherits his mother's old flower shop, but it isn't a bad thing that his father kept looking to make a quick extra buck.





	My Mother's Store

It felt good having your own business. It was great not having to deal with corrupt higherups because you were the higherups. It was also great that the only way you were fired was if your business went under. Sal had inherited his mother's flower boutique when she passed away. It was unfortunate that it had gone to his father until he was old enough to own and run the boutique. Henry Fisher had a corporate job at some corporate company that didn’t understand the beauty of things growing around you. So Hanry did what he thought was the most reasonable thing to do and sublet the boutique out to college students and generally people who needed a cheap place to stay for a couple of months. It was a nice place to stay after getting rid of all the dead and dying plants and putting in some basic amenities. The person that had happened to be inhabiting the apartment when Sal came into owning it was a man by the name of Larry Johnson. 

Some lawyer had come by the house a few weeks after Sal’s 21st birthday just to be sure that Sal had come into the property, as it had been left to him and not his father. This was big news to Sal as he had been told by his father that the boutique was left to Henry. It was not a big legal to do as Diane had specifically left it to Sal and not Henry. Sal was given the keys and given instructions to kick out the current tenant. 

Sal made his way back to the boutique where most of his childhood took place. It was bringing back memories just walking to the place. It was no wonder that Henry had sold out the boutique it looked like a charming cottage when the sign was removed. He unlocked the door and took a step in. In the few seconds that he was on his own property, it was very apparent that there was an art school attendant living here. A few moments later a tall lanky guy in only his underwear stepped into the main room holding a plank of wood.

“Hey man, this is my house. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The long-haired man said. Sal just stared at him. It was probably nerve-wracking for this guy to wake up to a man with neon-blue hair and a creepy mask to be standing in “his” living room. 

“I’m afraid that is where you are wrong. This is my flower shop, and I am going to have to ask you to at the least put on some pants.” 

“What?”

“This property is mine dude. My father was subletting to you, but I’m afraid I am not going to continue with that agreement.” Sal explained bluntly. He walked over to the double glass doors that led into the back garden, where Diana grew the flowers. He unlocked them and pushed them open. The fresh air hit him in the metaphorical face and he took a deep breath. He stepped out into the garden preparing himself for the worst. The worst is that the garden was in total disarray but he got worse than that. It was not even a possibility in his mind that someone broke into the back garden and planted weed. Sal rushed right back into the store and grabbed Larry by the shirt.

“What the fuck did you do to my garden?” Normally Sal was a laid back guy, but when someone plants Marijuana in his mother’s sacred garden he had a few problems. 

“Nothing dude. I could never get that door open. Someone before me must have gotten through.” Larry had his hands above his head. At the least, he was in the middle of packing his things and getting out of there. Sal dropped Larry back down and went back to the garden. He needed to get this under control before he let his anger get the best of him. He grabbed his mother's heavy duty working gloves and got to work on rooting the plants up and throwing them in a pile on the floor. It didn’t take Larry long to pack his things up, but he came out to check on the man that totally uprooted his life faster than he was uprooting the plants. 

“Hey man, my friend is coming over soon to help me get out of your way.”

“Well don’t let me stop you.”

“Would you like some help?” Those five words made Sal stop. He looked over to the pile of plants and the many that were still there for him to root.

“It would be nice. Do you like to garden?”

“I like to help.” The man said with a small laugh. Sal laughed too.

“I’m sorry I was so harsh on you earlier. You didn’t do anything to deserve it.” Sal said when he began to start rooting the plants again. Larry kneeled across from him with the pair of gloves that used to be his fathers.”You’ll want to be careful not to sever the roots. Luckily the soil is soft and it isn't hard to grab all of the roots and yank them up.” Larry nodded at him and started rooting the plants. In the next hour, all of the plants were out of the soil and onto the concrete.

“This sure is a nice garden.”

“It really is. I’m going to bring it back.”

“What’s your next step?”

“Well I need to bag and give all of these plants to the police, then I’m going to have to replace all of this tainted soil with new fresh soil, and then I'm going to plant my flowers again.I’m also going to have to do repairs and bring this place back to being a flower shop.”

“I never got your name before.”

“Well. My name is Sal.”

“Well Sal, if you ever need an extra pair of hands. I can be handy.”

“Thank you, Larry.”


End file.
